Paranormal Activity: KHR style
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Let's set this camera here,"-Gokudera. "H-Hagi...the d-door moved!"-Haru. "Is it just me or that the figure looks like me...?-Hibari. AU TYL Cruel murder and possession, not for kiddies who are paranoid. For KHR Facebook RP page Halloween competition. Rated T/M


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Claim: I own the ideas**

* * *

**Title: Paranormal Activity: KHR style**

**Genre: Horror/Angst**

**Rating: T-M**

**Summary: "Let's set this camera here,"—Gokudera. "H-Hagi…the d-door moved!"—Haru. "Is it just me orthe figure looks like me…?"—Hibari. AU TYL**

**Warning: Cruel murder, not for kiddies who are paranoid.**

* * *

**A/N: For FB role-play Page [Halloween Contest], yosh! I've never written horror before. Screw this fic.**

* * *

"Welcome to Haru's new house!" the brown haired woman beamed, revealing her new house.

"Wow…sugoi, Haru-chan!" Kyoko looked up with awe.

Haru had just recently moved into a new house with her boyfriend, Gokudera Hayato, after her excellent results in her university final exams. She got straight A in her fashion exams thus her father bought her a double-storey bungalow. The woman decided to let her friends see it first.

"Haru-chan, this is really amazing," Tsuna praised. Haru grinned and slide an arm around Gokudera's.

"Come in and Haru will show you around!"

* * *

The inner designs of Haru's new house were marvellous. The living room was very spacious. It was printed in cream colour and the pillars and ceilings were of mild brown. The floor was tiled with brand, new shining cements. Overall, Haru's house looked like a palace.

The friends sat on the living room and talked.

After chatting and stuffs—and talking about their past school lifes—Haru decided to have a sleepover and showed her friends their rooms.

Tsuna was in a room with Kyoko, Hibari with Chrome, Ryohei and Hana, Mukuro with Yamamoto while Haru with Gokudera.

"Since it's only 10 pm, why don't we play a game?" Kyoko suggests suddenly.

"A game?" the all chorus together, excluding Hibari.

Kyoko nodded and a grin split on her flawless face. "Truth or dare,"

The boys' face turned white while the girls high-fived each other. Chrome was also looking excited while Hibari scowled at her. And so, it was decided.

They sat in a circle at the gazebo, and the cold night breeze caressed their skin making some of them to shiver. Howls of wolves were heard but some consoled themselves that it was the barking of dogs.

Haru grinned and set down a deck of cards.

"Alright…! Who wants to start?"

Silence.

"Okay, then Haru will. Haru picked Hayato desu,"

Gokudera eyed Haru in disbelief. The others looked amused. The silverette stretched his hands and picked a card.

_Dare? Dear God, why are you so cruel?!_ He muttered curses before showing the card to everyone. Hana smirked. She was always humiliating Gokudera in high school and now…here she goes again.

"Ne, Haru-chan," Hana raises her hand with a smirk. "Can I give the dare to replace you?" Because Hana was one of her best friends, Haru nodded.

Hana smirked more evilly and Gokudera was starting to feel uneasy about Hana's smug face.

"Now, Hayato-chi~" Gokudera shuddered. "I'm always curious at this term '_yaoi_' thingy. Can you show it to me?"

Gokudera choked and some of them coughed. "W-What?"

"My dare is, give our respected Hibari Kyouya a kiss," Hibari glared so darkly at Hana and Gokudera's jaw dropped. Haru high fived Hana, surprising some of them even Gokudera. Haru gave Gokudera an apology look. _Sorry, Hayato but Haru is curious too!_ Haru grinned and Gokudera's eyes widened.

_What kind of girlfriend is Haru?!_

Mukuro chuckled amusingly and Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna and Chrome just blushed while Kyoko joined the girls, squealing. Hana grinned and wraps an arm around Haru's shoulder.

"Now go on," she urged. "Your baby here wants to see too." She was referring to Haru.

Gokudera gritted his teeth. Hibari shot Gokudera a 'come-and-I'll-bite-you-to-death' look. Reluctantly Gokudera leaned closer and whispered fiercely at the prefect.

"I will only do this for _my pride,_"

"Which will come crashing down once you kissed me," the skylark hissed.

"Shut up," Gokudera hissed back.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari muttered before Gokudera forced himself forward and kissed the raven. In one second, both of them pull away, scowling. Gokudera was already rubbing his lips so violently.

Haru, Kyoko and Hana squealed while Chrome blush scarlet red. _That's it,_ Gokudera thought, excusing himself from the crowd to puke at the other side of the gazebo. Hibari sat there nonchalant, but deep down inside he was already disgusted.

Haru grinned. "Next, next!"

Tsuna took the _Truth_ card. Haru raised her hands.

"What is the size of Kyoko-chan's body?"

Silence.

Tsuna blushed lightly and Kyoko chuckled. They were both married and had a child, which was currently staying in Nana's house since the both of them were visiting Haru.

"Come on, dame-Tsuna. You guys had a child, right?" Hana teased.

Tsuna blushed redder. "That's too private! And there are guys here!"

"Aww, you possessive husband," Hana huffed and pretended to sulk. Ryohei grinned at his wife. After that, the game continued on and once in a while some M dares were asked. And then they came to this last dare.

"The last card, mine." Mukuro smirked. He showed them the _Dare_ card. "I dare _all_ of you to do a paranormal activity."

There was a huge wave of silence.

"P-Paranormal activity…?" Tsuna asked slowly, breaking the thick silence.

Mukuro smirked. "Yes. And this is a dare, so no backing off. Kufufu…"

* * *

"Alright, let's set the camera here," Gokudera mumbled, gesturing Haru to bring the camera stand. The woman wobbled with the stand and Gokudera placed the recorder on the stand. Then he backed away, making sure that it was rightly placed.

After that, he turned at Mukuro.

"So now, all we have to do is to sleep?" he asked.

Mukuro nodded and they all went to sleep. None of them noticed the shadows lurking around the house. The moon shone so dimly and the lock of the front door slowly clicked. It was locked.

"Nnh…" Haru mumbled, turning away from her current sleeping position. She opens her eyes slowly and saw Gokudera sleeping beside her. She smiled and brushed away some of his hairs from his face. Then she got up and went into the toilet. A shadow flew pass but the woman was too sleepy to notice it.

* * *

The next morning, they all gathered in the living room as Gokudera loaded the video into his laptop and used a projector to enlarge it. Then he sat beside Haru.

The master bedroom—Gokudera's and Haru's bedroom—appeared on the screen. At the first hour, there was nothing. Gokudera decided to fast forward it when Ryohei stopped him.

"There's something moving to the extreme…"

The ten of them stared at the screen silently. True enough, something was moving. A shadow was floating by Haru's blanket. Haru screamed softly, clinging to Gokudera. The shadow was lurking around the surface of the blanket before it disappears.

Silence.

Then they saw Haru waking up and heading towards the bathroom. The screen showed 3:03 am. Haru walked into the bathroom and locked it. And then it was there. A shadow passed by the wall, and a figure of a woman with curly hair was seen. Haru gulped.

"N-No way…H-Haru didn't see a-anything inside the b-bathr-room…"

Chrome gripped Hibari's hand tightly. Mukuro stared at the screen but no words came out. Yamamoto for once was not grinning, his face was pale white. Tsuna's heart raced.

"W-We should t-try it again tonight. Maybe i-it's just the owl," Gokudera stated, closing the projector. "Tonight we'll place this thing in Leader (Tsuna)'s room. Is that alright, leader?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Y-You must be kidding,"

"No, we have to find out. Put it in our room, it is okay."

"Kyoko…!"

"And so it's decided. Let's go out for a drink." Hana suggests and they all agreed. They went to the café near Haru's new house. After the morning drink, they went to separated directions, promising to meet each other at Haru's house at six.

* * *

Seven shadows appeared on the wall. Slowly, they formed into figures and colours started to come into them.

"Looks like we've found them," the blonde hair with orange eyes said softly.

All six of them nod. "Don't worry, boss. We will get back to our own bodies tonight." A figure with red hair spoke. The blue haired figured smirked.

"Nufufu, I cannot wait,"

And then they disappear again.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted!"

Hana plops on the couch, kicking off her heels. Ryohei massaged his wife's head. Haru fell on the couch, too. Gokudera and Tsuna slouched down the floor, buried by shopping bags. Hibari carried a sleeping Chrome into their room. Mukuro went into the kitchen and make himself some drinks while Yamamoto was stretching his muscles.

Only Kyoko was not tired. She was staring at the staircase, and Haru tilts her head.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" she asks out loud, but there was no respond from the caramel haired woman. She was still standing there, motionless.

The sun had started to set down. The walls turned orange, just like the colour of the sky. Kyoko's shadow fell on the wall and Haru stopped breathing. The shadow was _not_ Kyoko's. It was a shadow of a woman with curly hair. Kyoko had long, straight hair.

"…N-Ne, K-Kyoko-chan?"

Hana stumbled towards Kyoko, tapping her on the shoulder. Kyoko jumped and the shadow vanished, replaced by Kyoko's own shadow. Kyoko turned and stared at Hana.

"Eh, Hana-chan…? Why are you here?"

Hana said nothing and just stared at Kyoko worriedly. She swore she saw Kyoko's eyes turned blue just now, before turning back to brown. She backed away from Kyoko and laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just want to ask you, what do you like to drink?"

Kyoko blinked before grinning. "You know the usual." Hana nodded and walked off into the kitchen.

The others stared in silence. What had just happen?

* * *

That night, Tsuna tossed and turn. He couldn't sleep, thinking that the recorder was on. One, he doesn't like to be recorded while sleeping and two, he was afraid the tape might caught something he didn't want to see.

But eventually, tiredness engulfs him and he fell asleep.

The clock showed 3:00am. Suddenly, Tsuna;s blanket was pulled down. The brunet tried pulling it back and there was no movement. Then it was pulled down again. Slowly, the blanket fell on the floor. Tsuna curled up in coldness.

A shadow with hair like Tsuna moved somewhere near the door. The shadow bent down, and then it vanishes.

* * *

Knock, knock!

Gokudera knocked twice before he heard Kyoko calling 'wait'. In three seconds, the door swung open and Kyoko was tying up her hair. Gokudera peered inside and saw Tsuna still asleep. Haru walked in and took the recorder.

Without Tsuna (because they had tried waking him up but in vain), they played the video.

At first it was normal—then the blanket pulling scene started and Kyoko gasped. Chrome's eyes widened and Hana took a deep breath. Kyoko's breathing fastened when she saw a shadow vanishing beside Tsuna near the door.

"Tell me I…I had not enough extreme sleep," Ryohei said softly. Hana bit her lips. For once, she was not in her mischievous mode.

Suddenly, Gokudera banged the table hard, startling them. He points a finger at Mukuro.

"It was you! If you didn't start that stupid dare, this thing will not happen!"

Mukuro frowned.

"And if I didn't start it, you guys wouldn't know that _those things_ live in this house,"

"I don't care! Now leader had not waked up, it's your entire fault! I'll fucking kill you if anything happens to him, I swear!"

Haru tried to calm Gokudera down and Mukuro scoffs. The atmosphere was dragged into another silence before Hana decided to go out for a walk, followed by Ryohei.

"Tonight, we'll do it. Again," she said.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!" Gokudera yelled, angry.

"No, tonight is the last night. I can feel it. Can't you see? The shadow had already entered dame-Tsuna. I've read in a book once. Once the spirit possesses you, they will never leave—if you're their suitable 'body'." Hana explained, wearing her heels. "So tonight, we'll all stay in this living room. And set the camera there. We will see what happens."

With that, Hana left.

Gokudera fell down on the couch. He rubbed his face. "What if we get killed?" he muttered and Haru patted him. But Gokudera knew Hana had a point. And so it was decided.

* * *

That very night, they sat on the living room by the couch. The recorder was set up as usual, and they lay on the couch in silence. Tsuna was still upstairs.

After an hour, Chrome dozed off, followed by Haru. Ryohei followed suit but Hana kept her eyes open. Kyoko too, was trying hard by munching some snacks. They all wait in silence. The eerie silence was sending chills down their spines, even Hibari.

"Is it just me or…the figure looks like me?" Hibari spoke suddenly, startling everyone. Gokudera whipped his head towards Hibari and the skylark pointed to the wall near the TV. All of them stared at the wall. A figure formed slowly and a blonde who looked just like Hibari appeared.

Gokudera's mouth open and close. Yamamoto said nothing, just staring at the figure. Mukuro grabbed the cushion tightly when he saw a few more figures appearing near the blonde figure.

All four figures looked just like them and one of them was a woman with curly hair. The same hair like the shadow that had replaced Kyoko's yesterday. Hana gaped. The sound of footsteps made them turn slightly at the staircase.

Tsuna walked down slowly, surprising his friends. But he doesn't look like Tsuna. His eyes looked sharper, and more matured. He stepped beside the six figures and stared back at Gokudera.

"You kids just saved us a lot of time," 'Tsuna' spoke, his lips quirking up.

"Who are you?!" Gokudera yelled.

The red hair figure that looked like Gokudera stepped forward. "Do not speak to our boss like that!" he snarled back. Gokudera sneered.

"Your boss? Please, are you some kind of lunatic spirit? Can't you see he's our—" Gokudera stopped abruptly when he saw 'Tsuna' turning into a taller man. The man also have lighter hair colour and his eyes were orange.

"My name is Giotto and I am here to gain your bodies."

The red hair figure floated happily towards Giotto. "Boss! You've gotten back your body! Try touching the wall." He said and Giotto touched it. The red hair grinned. "It didn't go through! Congratulations, boss!"

The black hair grinned. "Then now, I supposed it's my turn?" he disappear and a shadow lurked around Yamamoto. The man stood up from the couch immediately, and something grabbed his leg, making his to stumble forward.

The shadow fell on the floor and slowly slipped into Yamamoto's body. The man's figure turned into a different man but still with the same looks, just the hairstyle was different. He stood up, grinning at his palms.

"Good job, Asari," Giotto praised and Asari grinned, admiring his new 'body'.

By then, Gokudera had already grabbed Haru to leave the house, only to find the front door locked. _But I didn't lock them just now—_and then he understood. It was the spirits! Haru's face was already pale white and she followed anywhere Gokudera dragged her.

G, the red hair figure smirked and his figure dissolves into the air, following Gokudera into the kitchen.

* * *

Hibari glared at the blonde figure. "Don't you touch me," he warned, and the blonde smirked.

"Don't provoke a spirit and just be a good kid," The blonde said and dissolves into golden flames. The flames turned smaller and they float near Hibari. The skylark grunted, dodging as the flames slightly cut his arm.

* * *

Hana's heartbeat increased. She woke Ryohei up and reached for a wooden chair. She picked it up and smashed the glass window, which broke attention to the figure that looked slightly like Ryohei.

"Trying to escape? Not so easy…" The figure turned into shadow and wrapped himself around Hana. The black hair woman screamed and Ryohei was puzzled at the scene before him. Someone hit him on the back and he fell to the floor.

"No! Ryohei!" Hana struggled and somehow, she managed to slide away. Asari ushered Knuckle. "Quick, Knuckle! This is your chance!" Knuckle tries to enter Ryohei's body but Hana blocked him and he entered Hana's instead.

Hana's eyes turned dark grey and she hissed. "Tch! Wrong body!" Suddenly, Hana's body shook and her eyes widened. Then they closed and she fell down. Knuckle disappears into Ryohei's body and his original figure took over Ryohei's. He smirked and Asari grinned at him.

* * *

"Don't come near!"

Gokudera threw a chopper at G's shadow and the man grunted. When his shadow was attacked, he will feel the pain too. The shadow slithered away into one of the cabinets. Haru held Gokudera close. Then she screamed when she saw one of the huge cabinets falling over. She pushed Gokudera away and tried to run but something held her still.

CRASH.

Blood spurted out on the floor.

"HARU!"

* * *

Mukuro heard Gokudera's yell and he rushed towards the kitchen but was stopped by the blue haired figure. "Nufufu, where are you going?" Daemon asked softly, but his tone was icy cold.

Mukuro points his short trident at the figure. "I can stab you if I want. My trident is covered with prayers,"

Daemon chortles. His figure turns into a spiral and disappears, making Mukuro to back away. He looked around and all he saw was Hibari trying to protect Chrome from Alaude.

* * *

Kyoko ran upstairs. _No, I wouldn't let her possess me!_ She panted as she ran into the master bedroom and locked herself up. She sat behind the door, inhaling and exhaling. She did not see the shadow slowly slithering through the bottom of the door.

* * *

"Kyaa!" Chrome fell and her head hit the sharp end of the table. Hibari growled and rushed over to her, only to find blood oozing out mercilessly. He laid the woman on the couch. Alaude smirked at him and huddles over Chrome's body.

Hibari watched in shock when he saw a vase being thrown onto Chrome by Knuckle. Asari was nowhere to be seen. The vase crashed on the woman and the sharp pieces of the shattered glass pierced through her body.

The skylark was getting more and more confused.

* * *

Gokudera stabbed the shadow which was grabbing his leg rapidly.

"Let me go!" he yells but G held harder.

"No. I've waited for thirty years. After me and my friends died because of a planned murder in this house, we swore we would rise and took over the bodies of those who look like us. And sure we did found them. Just our luck,"

Gokudera struggled. "Nonsense…!"

"Nonsense or bullshit, you're the one I chose." Slowly, G's grip loosened as his shadow forced themselves into Gokudera through his skin. The silverette screamed as he felt the shadow slowly dominating his body. Then G's figure took over.

"Another one obtained," G smirked in satisfactory as he admire his new body.

* * *

Kyoko screamed. She was lying on the bed and Elena's shadow was above her, floating. Although they were only shadows, but the shadows of Elena's hair felt so real on Kyoko's flesh. It was as if _real hair_ was on her arms.

"I don't want to kill you…I need you to be my new body." Elena spoke, and her shadow formed a hole where her mouth was supposed to be. Kyoko stared back, horrified.

"N-No…! Get away from me!"

Elena leans down. Her hands pinned Kyoko's as she dissolves into the woman. Kyoko's eyes widened and she felt tears streaming down. The atmosphere was silence before 'Kyoko' stood up and smiled. "I got this body~" She purred.

Giotto walked into the room.

"Like that body, El?" he asked. Elena nodded.

"I'm sure Daemon will get a nice body too." She grinned happily, licking off some of the blood that was oozing out from her fingers due to the fight just now.

* * *

Mukuro bit his lips when his hands were pinned back by Asari. The man's force was more than he could manage. Daemon smirked before he strikes into Mukuro's body, causing the man to groan painfully before falling down onto the floor. Asari helped 'Mukuro' up.

"Let's go to the living room,"

Hibari struggled when Alaude tried to penetrate his body once again. The blonde growls. _Why is this body so hard to possess?_ He thought, frustrated. Then he saw the ring Hibari was wearing. It was the ring from the temple. Hibari had decided to wear it yesterday.

"Get the ring off his finger," Alaude grumbles and G obeyed, pulling off the ring forcefully. The skylark hissed angrily and was stricken by pain when Alaude suddenly dissolves into his body and took over his figure.

Giotto and Elena walked downstairs and Daemon joined them in the living room. Blood was everywhere and the once clean cement was tainted with blood. The seven of them smiled in satisfactory before walking out of the house.

"We've got our body, now we shall start our new life again," Giotto smiled and the six of them nodded, heading towards their own directions.

.

.

.

**OWARI.**


End file.
